The Crack of Thunder
by Bkschim
Summary: Post-Eclipse. A story a friend and I were writing, but she stopped, so I'm starting again. Sorry if after the first few chapters it gets worse. BxE. Please R&R. Please no flames. Might be OOC, I'm not sure. I suck at summaries so I won't even try.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I might just be a decent writer, but I could never compare to Stephenie Meyer!**

Chapter 1  
**Edward P.O.V**

My grip on the steering wheel increased as I wrinkled my brow. Charlie was not in a good mood. That much I could sense. I had a strong hunch that he had a bit of an idea why we were here. I glanced over at Bella Swan, the love of my existence. I knew if I looked at her it might calm me down a bit. She was already unsteady and shaking. One of us had to be the slightest bit calm. I took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair "Don't panic, love, everything is going to be fine," I reassured her. I didn't feel the need to mention that Charlie already knew the reason for our arrival.

She merely nodded and I kissed her swiftly on the cheek. "No more worrying, alright?" I asked her, hoping that my touch would calm her down. Her heart began to race even quicker than it had before. I sighed, why did I always do that?

We arrived at Charlie's house in a matter of minutes from leaving mine. I quickly cut the engine and swept my arm over Bella's seat. She started to open the door but I reached over and grabbed her wrist "Wait a moment, please Bella," I said as she turned toward me with a confused expression plastered on her face. "I just want to say a few things before we go in there," I explained. That didn't seem to assure her in any way.

I sighed "I'll begin by saying I love you. You know that." She responded with a smile; that smile that I adored so much. The blush on her cheeks was simply stunning. I quickly stroked the side of her face gently. "So there's no need to worry about anything since I am with you," I smiled, as did she and I took her hands in mine. "Just," I started, not really sure how to say what I was trying to without upsetting her. "Try not to be rude to Charlie, alright?" I asked in the kindest voice I could. She didn't look offended which was good.

She just nodded "I know," she replied "Edward in a few months I am going to be with you and leave all of this," she gestured to the outside "behind. It's going to break Charlie's heart to do this and then leave him. I'm just scared," she finished. I smiled at her reassuringly and gave her hand the gentlest squeeze, careful not to put too much pressure on her fingers. She was so breakable.

I took a deep breath in. "Alright, Bella, you ready?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and I could never be as good as her.**

Chapter 2  
**Bella P.O.V**

In the Olympic Peninsula of Northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America. It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that my mother escaped with me when I was only a few months old. It was in this town that I'd been compelled to spend a month every summer until I was fourteen.

Back then I thought that moving to Forks was the worst possible decision that I could have made. Arriving in Forks I was pretty sure that it wasn't going to be anything special. As life in Phoenix wasn't boring enough this was sure to be an even bigger disaster. Then, I met Edward Cullen.

Edward was the most beautiful, most amazing, and most perfect boy to ever exist. Edward Cullen was a vampire. I loved him more than I had ever loved anything in my entire life. He was more than my boyfriend; he was my destiny and my fate. And it was because of those very reasons that I was now perching on the edge of my seat in my father's living room announcing that Edward and I were to be married the very next fall.

I had never seen a red color deeper than the shade of red that was present on my father's face when the words "I would like very much to marry your daughter" came out of Edward's flawless lips. The fury was extremely readable on his face. I felt a wave of pity for Edward who could easily read every thought going through Charlie's mind. I tightened my grip on his hand though I was sure he couldn't feel the difference.

Charlie bounded off the couch and began to pace the room. He still hadn't said a word. Edward and I remained still on the sofa. Finally Charlie inhaled sharply. "MARRIED?" he asked, fuming. Edward simply nodded once "Yes, sir" he replied.

Charlie looked at him as if he were a serial killer. I had never seen such an outraged expression from Charlie before in my life. If Edward wasn't immortal I would be literally scared for his life. "Just give him a moment to calm down, love" he whispered in my ear so that only I could hear. I nodded, still dumbfounded. Charlie pivoted around to face me "You want to marry him?" he asked slowly as if I wouldn't understand him.

I turned my head to stare out the window, trying to avoid my father's gaze. "Yes," I murmured. "I love him, I'm sorry daddy" I said ashamed. I could already feel the tears beginning to sting my eyes.

His posture shifted awkwardly and he approached me. Edward withdrew his hand from mine as Charlie embraced me in a hug. "And I love you, Bells. I just want the best for you," he whispered. "And I don't think this is the best thing for you." I was ignoring him. I didn't care what he thought was best anymore. My mind was already made up, but I tried to pretend like I was listening because I didn't want to upset Charlie anymore today. I knew I wouldn't be able to see him again after a few months and I wanted those months to be good.

I looked into my father's face aged with worry and time and I sighed heavily. "I love you, Dad. Let me marry Edward?" I pleaded. The tears were leaking out now and Charlie's expression turned softer as his hug grew tighter. I could feel him nod reluctantly into my shoulder and I let out a few sobs. "Thank you, Charlie," I said not wanting to let him go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ever notice how annoying these things can be to type over and over and over? Oh well, I still own nothing from Twilight, only the plot in this story.**

Chapter 3  
**Edward P.O.V**

I crept into Bella's room later that evening with a jovial expression on my face. Bella's window was already cracked open for me. She sat on her bed reading a book waiting for me. Her eyes lit up when I entered the room. I couldn't help but let a smile spread across my face. I glided over to her side and kissed her quickly for only a moment, not wanting to tempt myself tonight. It would be so easy to let my wants get the best of me on a night when we were both so happy.

"I love you," was the first thing she said. It was an amazing thing to hear. Knowing that a girl like Bella loved me; I couldn't have asked for anything more. I touched her arm gently.

I shook my head fervently "There's no way in this universe that the love you feel for me could even amount to what I feel for you." All she did was roll her eyes and wrap her arms around my neck. If I had a heart it would have been racing. I let her kiss me once more and allowed her to hold it for a few short moments. The taste of her lips was the most intoxicating thing on the planet. I found myself wanting her. I broke apart quickly. "Let us not push me too far tonight, dear."

She sighed. I could see the tired look in her eyes "You need rest, Bella, love," I said concerned. Humans required so much more sleep than I remembered ever needing. She nestled her head into my shoulder and took in a breath, closing her eyes. "Goodnight, my dear. I'll be here in the morning," I promised and I slipped from under her to turn out the lights. I returned quickly and lifted up the quilt to cover her as I rested on top of it. I was careful not to make her colder than she most likely already was around my cold body.

Bella looked like an angel when she slept. Even when she tossed and turned in the night she was still the beauty in my existence. I heard her mumble my name a few times and I smirked in spite of myself. I wiped a strand of hair from her face so carefully that she wouldn't awaken. It still amused me the way she talked in her sleep sometimes. She was quite a chatterbox tonight. She said things like "Charlie" and "I'm sorry, dad." I couldn't help but feel a guilty pain in my stomach. I couldn't believe that I was taking her away from all this. But, being the selfish monster that I was, I didn't want to let her stay.

**A/N: I would greatly apreciate some rewiews if I have any readers out there . This is my first Twilight fanfiction. So if you leave rewiews please be nice and don't flame.**

**Thankies!**

**Schimm**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: As always, I still do NOT own Twilight or any characters in it. I merely own the plot.**  
Chapter 4

**Bella P.O.V**

I awoke the next morning feeling self-conscious as always. I tried to pry my eyes open but it took me a while. I felt Edward's cool breath on my face "Morning, darling." I merely smiled not even wanting to think about how bad my breath must have been. I kissed him quickly and dashed off to the bathroom brushing my teeth quickly. I raced back into my bedroom "Good morning," I said skipping over to him and placing myself on his stone cold lap.

"I take it that you've observed Charlie is out fishing again?" he asked, smiling. I nodded merrily as he played with a strand of my hair which had been barely brushed out. "So what is it that you've planned for us to do today?" he asked still grinning to himself.

I looked confused. "I figured you had the brilliant plan this weekend," he laughed and shook his head.

"It's all up to you today, dear." I continued to sit on his lap, puzzled. I couldn't think of anything. Then after moments of sitting there being my usual idiotic self, I thought of the perfect place; the meadow. Our meadow. I smiled at the thought of spending the entire afternoon with Edward in our spot.

"We could go for a walk in the woods?" I suggested casually. I didn't know if there was some sort of unspoken rule whether or not I was allowed to ask about going to the meadow or if it was Edward's place. It felt odd that I should be the one suggesting we go there. I think he knew was I was getting to, though.

His face lit up with excitement. "Perfect." He said, pulling me tighter into his chest. He inclined his head to kiss me. My heart began to pound uncontrollably as I pressed my lips against his. I momentarily forgot how to breathe as my hands found their way through his hair. He finally split from me and I was able to find my lungs again. He sighed heavily as he took my hand and led me to the kitchen.

**A/N: As I said in the last chapter, please review, I will love you forever!**

**Okay so, wanna hear a funny story? If not skip to next chapter.**

**Okay so today, I did a fairly good job of not getting seriously hurt. I am about as accident prone as Bella by the way. So, I see that the Official Twilight Teaser Trailor has finally come out. so I watch it about five times. then I go skipping through the house screaming. Well, skipping and stairs don't mix well. I misses the second to last stp going down to tell my mom and fell.**

**Well if you bothered to read that thankies! **

**Schimm**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing, becase I could never size up to Sephenie.**

Chapter 5  
**Edward P.O.V**

I held Bella's hand gently in mine and led her down the stairs allowing her to lean on me when she started to trip. She was usually like this but mostly in the mornings. Her expression changed when she smelled the aroma coming from the kitchen. "Did you make breakfast?" she asked, confused.

I smiled to myself. "For you," I replied, laughing. She peered around the corner and looked at the plate sitting on the table. I was never really a great chef but I thought that attempting to cook for her would count for something. It only took me about three tries to get the pancakes to look close to the way humans like them.

"They're delicious!" she said with a mouthful. I knew she would love these, she told me on one of our trips to our meadow that she likes pancakes.

After Bella had finished off her breakfast, while she had her human moment, I ran home to fetch my car. I got back before she was done, so I sat down and waited. When she finally emerged I led her to the car and opened the door for her.

The ride there was unusually quiet. Time like this are when I really wish I could read her mind. "What's wrong?" I asked as sweetly as I could. She wasn't replying. "Bella, honey are you okay?" I was starting to get worried.

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah Edward, I'm fine," she finally replied.

" No you're not Bella. What's wrong?" I said sternly. _Is she alright? Is she hurt?!_ I pulled over onto the side of the road. "Bella, we aren't going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing that you need to worry about," she sounded fine but there was so much sadness in her eyes that, if I could, I would be crying.

"If something is making you this upset, I have the right to be worried about it, now would you please just tell me?"

"Fine," I could tell she wasn't happy about having to tell me, but I needed to know, "it's just that my old best friend from Phoenix,"-sob- _CRAP! Look what you did now Edward! You just made her cry!_ "Sidney, just died," ",of brain cancer yesterday."-sob-

"Oh Bella, I'm so, so sorry! If you don't want to we don't have to go to the meadow today. I'll do what ever you want. Oh gosh! Please Bella! Please don't cry!" I said in the most pleading voice.

"No, no, no,"-sob- "I still want to go to the meadow,"-sob- "I am going to miss her,"-sob- "but that doesn't mean that I"-sob- "should take this out on you,"

We weren't far from the trail to the meadow so I hurriedly drove there and cut the engine. I ran to Bella's door, took her out and put her on my back. I ran as fast as I could to our meadow. As soon as we were there, I pulled her onto my lap and let her cry into my shirt. _Why do I have t be so insensitive?!_

I finally felt her crying die down. "I'm so sorry Edward," she said. _Why is she apologizing to me? She didn't do anything, my sweet, innocent little Bella._

I put my finger on her lip, "Shhhh…. Bella, sweetie, you didn't do anything. Why are you apologizing?" I said.

I took my finger from her lips, "Because, Edward, I just ruined our whole day togeth-"

I replaced my finger to her lips at that moment. " Bella, listen to me. You. Could. Never. Ruin. My. Day. As long as I'm with you, my day is perfect."

**A/N: So, can you tell thedifference in the writing from the previous chapters to this one. I helped my friend with the previous four with grammar, spelling, and punctuation. This is the chapter where I am starting n my own. Please Review and tell me what you think. I would also like to know if you like the writing style of the first four or this chapter better. All I know is I tend to be a little bit more descriptive of some things and I tend to write more.**

**Thankies**

**Schimm**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I still do no own Twilight, and never ever will!**

The rest of the day went smoothly, well, that is, after I stopped crying. We spent most of the day in the meadow. Eventually around 8:00 pm Alice called and told us to get home because she had a vision of Charlie fuming mad.

I climbed onto his back as he tore through the woods to his Volvo. He had me in my seat and buckled up before I could even blink. Then, we were off, racing as fast as he could towards my house. Did I mention I hate his driving?

We were there in a matter of 10 minutes. He dropped me off and left to drop his car off at home and I knew he would be back soon. I walked up the front porch steps and opened the door. I had barely stepped foot into the house before I heard, "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!"

Oh boy, he is **_M-A-D!_ I think Edward probably could have heard that. I hesitantly walked to the living room, afraid of what awaited me.**

"Bella! I thought this trough enough now. I don't want you to marry him," Charlie said.

"But dad!! That's not fair! You already said yes!"

"Fine! If you really want to marry your Edward so badly, JUST GET OUT!" Charlie was screaming now. I cringed at how he said 'JUST GET OUT!'

Now I was the one screaming, "OKAY THEN! I WILL GET OUT! I KNOW HE LOVES ME WAY MORE THAN YOU EVER WILL!" At this I ran out of the room crying my eyes out. I ran straight to my room and took out my cell phone that Edward had gotten me and dialed his number. He said he would be here in 5 minutes. I packed everything I would need, clothes, Cds, books, etc.

I looked at my room for the last time. I headed downstairs. When I saw Charlie is simply said, "Goodbye Charlie, I will probably never see you again. Don't expect an invitation."** (A/N: hope you figured out she meant a wedding invitation.)**

I walked out the door of Charlie's house for the last time. Edward was already there waiting on me. I got in his car and immediately started crying again. _Why does Charlie have to do this crap to me?_ There is one good thing to this though, I can finally spend eternity with my darling Edward.

**A\N: Okay so, how do you like it so far? Please review. Since this story really has no plot I need ideas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I may own the recipe to my mother's hot dip…However, I do not own Twilight .**

_Chapter 7_

**Edward P.O.V**

_In the last chapter:_

'_There is one good thing to this though, I can finally spend eternity with my darling Edward.'_

_**2 weeks later…**_

Ever since Charlie kicked Bella out of the house she had been living with us. Jasper is finally getting better at controlling himself around Bella. Rosalie has been nicer to Bella, while Alice won't even so much as let her dress herself. Emmett hasn't changed a bit, he still loves to laugh when Bella trips.

Bella and I have been filling out college applications for the past week. Bella swears her hand will fall off if she fills out one more, therefore I fill them out for her.

So far we have been accepted into Ohio State University and Michigan State University. We want to keep it simple being that she only has to attend for half a year before I change her.

_**Another 2 weeks later…**_

The only colleges that accepted her were OSU and MSU. We decided on going to OSU. **(A/N: You can probably tell by now, I am an Ohioan :D)**

The whole family is deciding to move to Ohio and attend. We just have to wear hoodies if we want to go outside. We are leaving in one month because we want to be there about a week before school starts on September 1. **(A/N: P.S.: It is currently July 20 :D)** We will arrive at our new house in Springfield on the 21st.

**A/N: Okay I know this is probably getting a little confusing so if you have any questions, feel free to ask. Also, yes, I know that the drive from Springfield to Columbus is like 30-60 min. but heck, they are vampires they will make it in less than 20. I just needed a not-so-populated town, with some country land and somewhere that I am familiar with.**

**Well as always review! Review! Review! Please and thankies!**

**P.S.: I will try to have the next chapter up today if I can! This fanfiction is fun to write!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella P.O.V**

_**One month later...and a few days...**_

Well, We finall made it. The date today is Sunday, August 24, 2008. Today I start a new life, without my jerk of a father whom I havent talked to for over a month. We are settled in on the out-skirts of a town called Springfield. We didn't want to cause a scene about being rich, so we bought a decent sized house in a suburb called Northridge.

The house is located right next to a high school. Kenton Ridge High School to be exact. During the day, until school starts, we can hear the band playing and occasionally we will go and watch them, weather permitting. They are a fairly large band and decently good too. Its rather amusing when some of the members start staring at one of the Cullens and completely srew up their marching.

Enough of that. We have to get prepared for college, well, more-so, **I** have to get prepared for college. I am the only one who hasn''t already gone through college.

**Edward P.O.V**

_'Alice is acting very strnge lately. She is blocking all of her thoughts and Jasper appears as if he is being torn limb, by limb, to be thrown into a scalding hot fire...Something is deffinantaly up.'_

**Alice P.O.V**

_'I'm worried, I keep getting visions of Bella's death, in many different forms. All involving a car accident. Nothing is clear yet however, so I can't tell Edward yet. I don't want to get his boxers in a bunch over nothing...I just hope my visions are wrong this time.'_

**Jasper P.O.V**

_'Something is wrong with Alice. She is getting me very worried. Even if I didn't have my powers to feel other's emotions i would still probally be able to feel her dismay, it's as if some great tragedy is about to be besowed upon us all...'_

**A/N: Can you say foreshadowing much!? Sorry, I'm 'destroying' this story now, I got major writers block due to no plotted story line. That means, the next chapter is my last.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Edward P.O.V**

_**One week later...**_

The Date today is Sunday, August 31, 2008. Today was the worst day of my existance. It was also the last.

_~/~Flashback~\~_

_We are on our way to OSU campus to get settled into our dorms. Obviously, the dorms were specially requested as our roommates are also our signifigant others, Bella with me, Alice with Jazz, and Rose with Em. The drive would normally take awhile, but is with our vampire speed can make it in about 20 minutes. _

_The car ride has been rather eerie for the first five minutes. It is as if everyone knows something Bella and I don't._

_~/~End Flashback~\~_

I was right, they all knew it would happen. I could have stopped it.

_~/~Flashback~\~_

_Ten more long eerie minutes of silence passed by before there was a large semi-truck comming down the highway. I didn't know what had happened until it was over. There had been a strong gust of wind that knocked the truck over. Everyone in our car would have died had it not been for our super-human strength. Only, one of us didn't have that super-human strength. Bella had been killed instantly by the tuck. My whole family knew and never said a word._

_~/~End Flashback~\~_

If it weren't for them my Bella, my love, would still be right here beside me. Alice kept insisting that anything we would have done would not have helped, she thought it better not to tell me. I hate her for it. I told my family I am going to Italy, I never planed on out-living Bella by long. I just wish the circumstance was different. To think, this is all my fault for not changing her. I regert it now.

My family tried to stop me from getting on the plane, but soon learned it was usless. I feel bad for causing Esme the pain of losing another child, but they have to understand that I cannot live on without my Bella.

_**Hours later...(after arriving in Vulterra, Italy)**_

Well, here it goes, the last time I will ever see the outdoors.

Aro was disappointed in my decision of, once again, turning down a spot in the Vulturi. "Such a waste of fine talent." He says. However, he did comply to my wish of being enilated. As I feel him tear me limb, from limb, and throw me into the burning flames, I feel as if i am in the pit of hell. Suddenly, the pain is gone, replacing the fire i once saw, I see my angel's face. Then, she says, "I knew you had a soul." With that beautiful smile plastered on her face. If this it what I have to look foreward to for the rest of eternity in heaven, I say, Bring it on. Bella and I can finally have our eternity together.


End file.
